pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW041: Reunion Battles in Nimbasa!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =Stephan's Blitzle is revealed to have evolved into Zebstrika. Burgundy is revealed to have a Stoutland. Ash advances to next round. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Luke, Don George, Trip, Bianca, Burgundy, Stephan, Georgia, Jessie, James |michars =Trainers, Audience, Antonio, Emmanuel, Omega, Sylvester, Don George's Apprentice, Citizens, Freddy O'Martin, Scooter, Jimmy Ray, Dino |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Luke's Zorua, Luke's Golett, Tranquill, Ash's Palpitoad, Burgundy's Stoutland, Stephan's Zebstrika, Georgia's Beartic, Team Rocket's Meowth, Dino's Deerling, Omega's Patrat, Sylvester's Joltik, Emmanuel's Scolipede, Antonio's Tranquill, Deerling, Pidove (x2), Ash's Oshawott (Flashback), Burgundy's Dewott (flashback), Burgundy's Sawsbuck (flashback) |local =Nimbasa Town |guest =Emmanuel}} is the 41st episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis Ash and co. arrive in Raimon Town (Which is south of Nimbasa City). Once again he runs into Bianca (Or rather she bumps into him and knocks him into the fountain). She is introduced to Luke and his female character impersonating Zorua. She states she's entering the Don George battle tournament. Seeking a good workout for his Pokémon, Ash signs up along with Iris and Cilan. They aren't the only ones participating as they encounter Cilan's rival Burgundy, Ash's friend Stephan, Iris' rival Georgia (Who doesn't take Luke's Zorua impersonating her well) and Ash's rival Trip. The tournament has begun, with the prize being the complete set of wings. And so far Georgia, Antonio, and Dean advance to the next round with Ash going up against Burgundy. Can Ash win against her, especially with his new Palpitoad going up against her Stoutland? Episode Plot Team Rocket have arrived to Nimbasa City, where they will commence their plan, knowing it will be successful as the Ferris Wheel. The next day, the heroes arrive as well, pleased they will enter the tournament. Ash asks Luke where is the Gym, but Luke tells them this is Nimbasa *Town*, for the City is much more distant. Luke tells them the tournament is sponsored by the Pokémon Battle Club. Bianca appears as well, knocking Ash to the nearest fountain. Bianca apologizes to Ash, as she was going to register for the tournament. Cilan explains they are also trying to enter, making Bianca pleased, as she runs off. Iris has a bad feeling about all that. Luke tries to make a documentary, making Bianca amazed by that goal. Luke interviews her, but Bianca turns around and sees her double, which is actually Zorua. Bianca loves Zorua and tries to catch it, but Zorua is already in Luke's possession. Bianca wants to trade, but neither Luke nor Zorua are interested. As they all arrive, they see Don George who gives the registration papers. Ash wonders which Pokémon should he choose, but knows Pikachu should be in his group. Burgundy comes, still wanting revenge on Cilan. Stephan also appears, with his newly Zebstrika. Georgia arrives, recognizing Iris on the spot. Zorua transforms into Georgia, allowing Iris to use Zorua to taunt Georgia, making her mad. Trip also appears, who leaves. Everyone enters the arena, where the host, Freddy O'Martin, welcomes them and introduces Don George of the Pokémon Battle Club. Don George tells this year's winner will receive a set of Wings. With the introductions over, the screen displays the challengers for the first round. Georgia faces Sylvester, though Georgia has her attention at Iris, telling Iris not to lose, as she wants to defeat her personally. Ash has to face Burgundy, though Burgundy expects the battle to be easy, wanting to take revenge on Cilan. Cilan will battle Trip, who is pleased to face off against a Gym Leader, while Stephan will battle Bianca. In other battles, Scooter faces Luke, who documents him. In the final battle, Iris is paired against Jimmy Ray, making the latter shocked at his appearance. With the match-ups decided, the battles begin. Georgia sends Beartic and Sylvester sends Joltik, while Iris encourages Sylvester to defeat Georgia. Beartic uses Rock Smash, but Joltik dodges and hops onto Beartic's back. Joltik uses Thunderbolt, knocking Beartic on its back. However, Joltik is crushed and defeated, so Georgia wins. Dino battles Omega, whose Patrat is defeated by Derling. Emmanuel's Scolipede uses Poison Sting on Antonio's Tranquill, who avoids the attack and defeats it using Sky Attack. The next battle is Burgundy vs. Ash. Cilan reminds Ash Burgundy used Sawsbuck and Dewott, though Ash has someone he wants to use and runs at the battlefield. Burgundy still aims at defeating Cilan, so she tells after defeating Ash, he should consider changing his Pokémon team. Burgundy sends Stoutland and Ash his Palpitoad, surprising everyone, as this is Palpitoad's first battle. Palpitoad starts with Mud Shot, hitting Stoutland, who tackles it back. Stoutland attacks with Thunder Fang, but with no effect, due to Palpitoad being a Ground Pokémon. Next, Stoutland uses Ice Fang, freezing Palpitoad. Palpitoad uses Supersonic, freeing itself. Stoutland tackles Palpitoad and goes to attack with Flame Fang, but is negated due to Mud Shot. Palpitoad attacks with Hydro Pump, defeating Stoutland and winning the round. Ash praises Palpitoad, making the others impressed, though Trip calls it a lucky break. Bianca tries to find Zorua, so Georgia points at a path where she went. Bianca goes away, but the real Georgia appears, as Zorua likes her appearance. Meanwhile, Cilan goes to the battlefield, for his opponent is Trip. Debuts Character *Freddy O'Martin *Scooter *Jimmy Ray *Sylvester *Dino *Emmanuel *Antonio Pokémon *Stoutland (Burgundy's) *Zebstrika (Stephan's) Item *Health Wing *Muscle Wing *Genius Wing *Swift Wing *Clever Wing *Resist Wing *Pretty Wing Quotes :"They really do look alike." - Iris about Don George. :"THAT'S MY OPPONENT?!" - Iris about Jimmy Ray. Trivia *This is Ash's Palpitoad first on-screen battle. *Who's That Pokémon?: Zebstrika (US) Gallery Team Rocket promises to be successful BW041 2.jpg The heroes are surprised to hear about Nimbasa Town BW041 3.jpg Bianca sees her double BW041 4.jpg Bianca is amazed by Zorua BW041 5.jpg Iris taunts Georgia through Zorua BW041 6.jpg Georgia and Iris stare at each other BW041 7.jpg Ash greets Trip PKMN BW041 Goof.png Georgia and her double seen in the background BW041 8.jpg Jimmy Ray, Iris' opponent BW041 9.jpg Iris is shocked by the look of her opponent BW041 10.jpg Joltik got defeated BW041 11.jpg Tranquill uses Sky Attack on Scolipede BW041 12.jpg Burgundy sent Stoutland BW041 13.jpg Stoutland freezes Palpitoad BW041 14.jpg Palpitoad uses Supersonic to free itself BW041 15.jpg Palpitoad negates Stoutland's Fire Fang via Mud Shot BW041 16.jpg Stoutland is defeated }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes